tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
|main_material=Die-Cast |released= * 2002 |predecessor=Ertl Company |successor=Take-n-Play |discontinued = *2009}} Take Along was a Thomas & Friends die-cast toy range produced by Learning Curve, essentially serving as a successor to the Ertl range. In late 2009, the range has been discontinued and sold to Mattel, who has launched a revamped version of the merchandise under their subsidiary, Fisher-Price. It is now renamed Take-n-Play. The Take Along toys are still compatible with the new Take-n-Play range. Engines 2002 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Lady * Diesel 10 * Mike * Duncan 2003 * Salty * Harvey * Mavis 2004 * Bill and Ben (sold together in multi-pack) * Emily * Spencer * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Rusty 2005 * 'Arry and Bert (sold together in multi-pack) * Diesel * Skarloey * Culdee 2006 * Dennis * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Mighty Mac * Sir Handel * Rheneas 2007 * Freddie * Peter Sam * Oliver * Stepney * Daisy 2008 * Billy * Whiff * Stanley 2009 * Duke * D199 * Hiro Rolling stock 2002 * Annie and Clarabel (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack) * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Caboose) * Sodor Line Caboose/Break Van (released separately; re-issued 2005, sold together in multi-pack with Milk Tanker) 2003 * Troublesome Truck * The Breakdown Train * The Chinese Dragon * Sodor Log Loader * Magic Mining Car 2004 * Tar and Fuel Tankers (sold together in multi-pack) * Magic Cargo Car * Oil Barrel Car 2005 * Scented Orange Barrel Car * Coal Hopper Car * Dinosaur Museum Cars 2006 * Oil Car * Zoo Cars * Rock Hopper Car * Smelting Shed Cargo Car * Misty Valley Fog Cars * Jack Jumps In 'Movie Car' * Faulty Whistles 'Movie Car' * Mail Car 2007 * Sea Cargo Cars * Rocky * Toad * Giggling Troublesome Trucks * Percy and the Carnival 'Movie Car' * Poppin' Popcorn Car 2008 * Hector * Fireworks Car * Musical Caboose 2009 * Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars Vehicles 2002 *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Butch *Lorry 1 *Terence 2003 *George *Elizabeth *Thumper *Bulstrode (only in Brendam Docks playset) 2004 *Jack *Alfie *Bulgy 2006 *Ned *Max and Monty (sold together in multi-pack) 2008 *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Madge 2009 *Byron *Jeremy *Mr. Percival's Car *Patrick Multi-Packs * Collector Vehicle Pack (includes Silver Thomas, Metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor Line Caboose) * Calling All Engines! (includes Exclusive Faced Thomas and Diesel 10, and Lady and Mavis) * Thomas' Holiday Pack and Snow-Globe Car * James Goes Buzz Buzz (includes Bee-Covered James with Red Nose and 1 Truck) * Percy and the Wharf Cars (includes Percy and 2 Trucks) * Percy and the Chocolate Cake Cars (includes Percy and 3 Trucks) * Jack and Alfie * Percy and Engine Wash Car (includes Bubble-Covered Percy with 1 Truck) * Gift Pack #1 (includes Lady and Bertie) * Gift Pack #2 (includes Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily) * Faulty Whistles (includes Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence) * Jack Jumps In (includes Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis) * The Pack (includes Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty) * Roadway Gift Set (includes Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1) * Thomas and Paint Car (includes Paint-Covered Thomas and 1 Truck) * Sir Handel and Apple Car (includes Sir Handel and 1 Truck) * Trevor and Apple Car (includes Trevor and 1 Truck) * Thomas with Tidmouth Snowglobe Car and Holiday Caboose * Thomas and the Jet Engine (includes Thomas and 2 Trucks) * Thomas and the Reindeer Express * Salty and the Ocean Cars (includes Salty and 2 Trucks) * Rusty and the Rescue Cars (includes Rusty and 2 Trucks) * Percy and Holiday Cars * Thomas and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and 2 Trucks) * Percy and Birthday Cars (includes Confetti-Covered Percy and 2 Trucks) * Thomas and Easter Cars * Holiday Percy and Holiday Caboose * Toby and Christmas Cars * Birthday Celebration (includes Confetti-Covered Thomas and Percy with 2 Trucks) * Down by the Docks (includes Salty, Harvey, Duck and 1 Truck) * Thomas and "Day Out with Thomas" Tanker * Thomas at Morgan's Mine (includes Surprise-Faced Thomas with 1 Truck) * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Cars (includes Rheneas with 2 Trucks and Dinosaur Skeleton) * Harold and the Sodor Airport Vehicles * Thomas and Ice-Cream Sundae Cars (includes Chocolate-Covered Thomas with 2 Trucks) * Toby and Sodor Carnival Cars * Toby and Zoo Car (includes Special Toby with 1 Truck and a Lion) * Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" Car * Thomas' New Trucks (includes Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and 1 Truck) * Great Waterton Grand Opening (includes Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack and Alfie) * Thomas and the Treasure (includes Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) * Muddy Adventure (includes Muddy Thomas, Muddy Rosie, Muddy Elizabeth and Muddy Billy) * Hiro's Farewell 4-Pack (includes Decorated Thomas, Decorated Toby, Fireworks Car, and Sir Topham Hatt's Car) Play-scenes with DVD * Thomas and the Special Letter * James and the Trouble with Trees * Percy Takes the Plunge * Henry and the Elephant * Emily's Adventure * Thomas to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble Special edition Metallic engines * 60th Anniversary silver Thomas * Metallic Thomas * Metallic Edward * Metallic Henry * Metallic Gordon * Metallic James * Metallic Percy * Metallic Toby * Metallic Duck * Metallic Diesel * Metallic Oliver * Metallic 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Lady * Metallic Emily * Metallic Spencer * Metallic Molly * Metallic Neville * Metallic Rosie * Metallic Thomas, Toby and Percy * Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Thomas, Duck and Lady * Metallic James and Thomas "Lights and Sounds" engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Rosie * Diesel * Narrow Gauge ID 4 Pack (includes Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Stepney) Sets * James & Hector Work it Out Set * Work and Play Roundhouse Set * Sodor Engine Works Set * Sodor Timber Yard * Rescue Station Set * Let's Have a Race Set * Sodor Mining Co. * Brendam Docks Set * Harold's Heliport Set * Centre Island Quarry Set (Some sets came with Free Sampler DVD, Quarry Adventures On Sodor) * Sodor Airport * Morgan's Mine Set * Knapford Station * Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) * Marshalling Train Yard Set * Working Hard Set * Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set * Really Useful Engine Set * Thomas & Percy Starter Set * Toby's Main Line Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridges and Tunnels Set * Knapford Mail Express Set * Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Destinations * Smelting Yard (with Duck) * Cranky the Crane * Wellsworth Station (with Mavis) * Gantry Crane (with Salty) * Drawbridge (with Skarloey) * Echo Waterfall Tunnel (with Culdee) * Tidmouth Engine Sheds (with Gordon) * Water Tower (with Fergus) Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor playmat * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Engine Belt (with Skarloey) * Storage Case * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Rosie Circle Track Set Trivia he:טייק אלונג pl:Take Along Category:Merchandise